Episode 5498 (5th May 2003)
Plot David admits that he put the brick through the window. Initially Vera is furious but she calms down when David tells her how he can hear Gail crying at night. David starts to cry. Vera feels guilty and later she apologises to Gail. Sally suggests to Kevin that they compromise with Rosie and offer to pay for singing lessons and dancing lessons if in return she starts to behave herself. Tony Stewart tells Jason that he's found him some more work but it's in Warrington. Fred plans a night out with Petula Peach, the widow of the abattoir owner. He's hoping to win some business from her. Vera finally accepts that their savings are gone and that she and Jack have to make the best of it. Les, Kirk and Swanny Gillen, an ex-wrestler, carry out Kirk's plan in the Rovers. It goes wrong when Les fails to duck at the right time and gets a black eye. Later, Les and Kirk refuse to pay Swanny for his troubles so he gives Kirk a black eye as well. Todd is delighted to find that Eileen has bought him a laptop computer on credit. Jason feels left out and jealous. Gail tells Sarah and David that they'll be moving in with Audrey. Sarah suggests that she could get a place with Todd but Gail won't hear of it. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd Guest cast *Swanny Gillen - Bill Rodgers *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Relations between the Duckworths and the Platts deteriorate; Les puts on a performance in the Rovers; and Eileen has a surprise for Todd. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,830,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott (about a business deal with Petula Peach): "I'm rather hoping that if all goes well, in the future she'll be taking a lot of my sausage." --- Jack Duckworth (about an ornament): "That dog is not an antique, Vera. It were made in Hong Kong and if that dog's an antique you're an ancient, flaming monument because you're a damned sight older than the dog." Category:2003 episodes